


Destination Wedding

by juliaindream



Series: Gimme Shelter one-shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Christmas, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 史蒂夫决定向巴基求婚，但他还没想好怎么做……
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Gimme Shelter one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942564
Kudos: 16





	Destination Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destination Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530177) by [spoffyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi). 



自从他和巴基今年秋天参加了托尼和佩珀的婚礼之后，史蒂夫就始终对婚礼念念不忘。那场婚礼就像童话故事中一样完美，那天晴空万里，一切都十分顺利。一袭王薇薇礼服的佩珀美到夺目，可婚礼大部分时候，史蒂夫都在用余光悄悄观察巴基。巴基值得拥有这样一个美满的结局，在他经历过这么多之后。

史蒂夫只是还不知道该怎么向巴基求婚。

他担心求婚还为时过早。毕竟，巴基夏天快结束时才搬进了他的房子，也考虑了好几个小时才决定和史蒂夫同居。不过这也主要是因为史蒂夫在巴基已经找到了落脚的公寓，打算第二天搬家时，才提出了同居的请求。

从那之后，他们的生活很棒。是史蒂夫所梦想过的一切。他不知道为什么他会对求婚如此紧张。不管他怎样求婚，巴基肯定都会接受。可他们五月份才开始约会，现在还不到圣诞节呢。难道不是都要等上一年之类的？

“放手去做吧，”在某个周五晚的克拉克酒馆，山姆趁着巴基去洗手间时对他说，“我还从没见你这样对待一个人。你们是完美的一对。”

“你不觉得我太急了？”

“肯定没有。”

难倒他的是求婚方式。他并不想在做爱后，或者在高档餐厅吃晚餐时抛出这个问题。他更不想让巴基有所不安，就像上次他请求与巴基同居的时候。那时他直接去巴基工作的收容所领养了巴基最爱的小狗，导致巴基来找他时情绪近乎崩溃。那次受惊之后，巴基花了好几个小时才决定与他同居，这也是他活该。

不行，这次一定得是美好的回忆。

圣诞节快到了，史蒂夫有了点子，不过他想先和娜塔莎——巴基最好的朋友——谈谈。他来到了她工作的唱片店——巴基那天早上有课。“我什么都没做，”他穿着警察制服走进来时，娜塔莎说道，她在收银台后举起双手，“我发誓！”

他笑了：“我不是来逮捕你的。只是想问你点事，而且这个要对巴基保密。”

娜塔莎扬起眉毛：“洗耳恭听，警官。”

“巴基放假时一般都干什么？”

小娜皱起眉：“他往往会很低落。”

“我也感觉到了。入冬之后他比平时更安静了。”

“但今年你们两个一起过。我知道他正在给你挑礼物。当时他住在我那儿的时候，我们可没互送过礼物。没有正式送过，有时可能我会给他买一件新衬衫什么的，他会给我做一卷混音带。圣诞日早上，我们会裹在毯子里，一起看恐怖片。”

“恐怖片？”他知道巴基很爱恐怖电影，但是圣诞一早？

“喜庆的节日电影只会让我们更抑郁。不过我们确实很喜欢看节日主题的恐怖片。你知道的。‘平安夜，杀人夜’，‘黑色圣诞节’，这一类的，”小娜耸耸肩，解释道，“不过，现在他有你了。你不是有家要回吗？”

“对，我们会去我姑妈和姑父那里吃晚饭。”

“对，那他会没事的。”

“你确定？”

“你过来就是为了问我这个？”

“不，”史蒂夫挪了挪脚，“我想在圣诞一早向巴基求婚。”

小娜尖叫起来：“他绝对会喜欢的！你一定得这么做。我不会说出去的。你已经买好戒指了？”

“还没有，”不知为何，他想到了巴基给他的生日戒指。不过那并不是戴在手指上的。他又挪了挪脚，“我打算下周请假一天，趁他上班的时候去挑。”

娜塔莎依然在微笑：“他一定会很开心的。”

史蒂夫曾经担心巴基假期时会太过忧郁，甚至连求婚都不能让他开心。巴基在假日的低落情绪当然和他的家庭状况脱不开干系——他的家暴继父几年前把他赶出家门，骗他说他母亲不想再见到他，所以他放假时无家可回。今年，他可以和史蒂夫一起迎接圣诞，可以和他一起拆礼物，而他似乎也对史蒂夫的姑父和姑妈很有好感。而史蒂夫的家人也同样喜欢巴基。

有了娜塔莎的祝福，他的计划进展顺利，平安夜似乎一眨眼就到了。作为警局的新人之一，他当晚还要加班。他大约九点回到家，但仍然得随时待命。巴基躺在客厅的沙发上，房子里一团漆黑，只有圣诞树闪闪发光。

“巴克？”史蒂夫问道，小狗来迎接他了，而巴基没有。切达，那只棕白相间的斗牛犬哀叫着，让史蒂夫的担忧更甚。他在巴基身旁跪坐下来。巴基还在熟睡。桌子上是一只空掉的啤酒瓶，旁边放着药瓶。药瓶里还有很多胶囊，巴基显然没摄入过量。现在巴基有了新的医保，一直在接受物理治疗，也早就不再需要吃药。巴基现在吃药的事实就意味着他状况不好。

史蒂夫帮他捏了捏毯子，往壁炉里面添了柴。他曾希望这是个美好的夜晚。他知道自己会晚归，但他以为巴基会一直等他。热巧克力，炉火……当然，他还想和巴基做爱，如果巴基有心情的话。可现在他什么都做不了。

他留下切达和Star——那只德牧——照看巴基，自己上楼换睡衣，然后把枕头带了下来，小心地把巴基的头抬起来，把枕头垫在下面。他跨过巴基，后者一动不动，把自己塞进巴基和沙发靠背之间，这样巴基醒来时就在他怀里了。

***

巴基的双眼睁开一道缝。切达立刻开始舔起他的脸，他从毯子里伸出一只手，抚摸切达软软的耳朵，过了一会儿，才注意到后背和手腕处的热源。

史蒂夫当然会和他一起睡在沙发上。他试图平复自己的情绪，但很难。有时候他觉得自己配不上史蒂夫。他做过些什么，才值得拥有这一切呢？这时Star过来了，小脑袋轻轻撞着他的手，而奎妮叫了起来——切达喜欢逗她，他做了个深呼吸。也许他确实配得上一些好事。

在他身后，史蒂夫深吸一口气，把巴基搂得更紧了。巴基总算坦然微笑起来，“早。”他说。

“圣诞快乐，”史蒂夫纠正他，“想看看圣诞老人给你带来了什么吗？”

“我们可以先吃早餐。”

“不，”史蒂夫坐了起来，推着巴基催促他也起床，“这可是圣诞日。当务之急是拆礼物。早饭可以等等。”

巴基揉了揉脸，在沙发上坐直。他为了史蒂夫的礼物下了不少功夫，但现在他又陷入了自我怀疑。要是史蒂夫花了很大一笔钱呢？巴基没有太多钱。他得有创意。他担心史蒂夫会觉得他们的礼物不对等。

“至少先喝咖啡。”巴基说。

他知道自己表现得心烦意乱，但史蒂夫环住他，在他的太阳穴上印下一个吻，他还是接受了。“就先拆一个礼物。”

“好吧。”

史蒂夫递给他一个深棕底色、雪花图案的中号盒子。“给你的。”史蒂夫微笑着等待他接过。

“好，”巴基指着一件扁平的，系着红色蝴蝶结的深棕色礼物盒，“你打开那个。”他看着史蒂夫拿起那件礼物，然后开始拆开包装纸，动作缓慢。

“噢，巴基，这个太棒了！”史蒂夫举起那个相框，它和壁炉上的那些相框一样，都是纯黑的，里面放着一张两人的黑白照片，是巴基在夏天某次徒步时拍下的。史蒂夫立即起身，把它放在了壁炉上，回头去看巴基怎么这么慢。

终于，巴基把外包装纸拆掉，看到了史蒂夫送给他的是一种叫做法式滤压壶的东西。“谢谢。”巴基说，研究着包装盒。那似乎是一种咖啡机。他不太清楚这玩意能做什么。

“据说，法压壶制作的咖啡是最好喝的，”史蒂夫说，“我是这么听说的。让我们试试看。”

至少这成功地让巴基的注意力从闪烁的圣诞树和他那堆悲伤的，用棕色纸包裹的礼物们上转移开来。显然，法压壶并不能解决一切。他们先要研磨咖啡豆，烧开水，把这些倒进法压壶中，搅拌，等待咖啡泡好。一切就绪后，史蒂夫把咖啡倒进两个咖啡杯里，他们各喝了一口。

他们几乎同时皱起眉。“唔，好苦。”史蒂夫说。

巴基笑了，还好史蒂夫这么说了。他并不想质疑史蒂夫的礼物。“那加上奶和糖。”

加了料之后，咖啡变得可以忍受了，史蒂夫拉着巴基往客厅走去。“继续拆礼物！”

巴基呻吟一声，但还是拖着脚步跟上了他，身上还裹着沙发上的毯子。

“下一件！”史蒂夫递给他绝对是衣服。巴基指着一个差不多大小的包裹。这是唯一一件他花了大价钱的礼物。

“噢，这个很棒。”巴基说，拿出一件天蓝色的羊绒衫，他抚摸着柔软的织物。

“你穿那件羊绒衫时看上去太他妈棒了，”史蒂夫拍了拍膝盖，“这件很衬你的眼睛。”

巴基低头看着羊绒衫，感觉脸颊有些发热。他今天就可以穿这个，在他们去史蒂夫的姑妈和姑父家吃晚餐时。“谢谢。”

史蒂夫从包裹里拿出了一件海军蓝色的短款大衣。“希望你喜欢。”史蒂夫拿起大衣，巴基紧张地说道。

“巴基，这个太棒了！哇哦。”他立即站起身来，把大衣套在T恤外面。

“合适吗？我还留着收据……你的肩很宽——”

史蒂夫用吻打断了巴基的话：“我爱这个。”

礼物简直无穷无尽，巴基的焦虑也连绵不绝。他要确保自己放在圣诞树下的礼物和史蒂夫给巴基的一样多，那让他手忙脚乱。他昨天才给史蒂夫做了一盘混音带。小尼基在礼物纸里嬉戏，Star和切达啃咬着他们的玩具骨头，史蒂夫和巴基则一个接一个的拆着礼物——这些礼物比巴基在过去七年里收到的礼物总和还要多。

巴基收到了更多的衣服——长袖睡衣和厚厚的手套，因为史蒂夫打算教巴基滑雪；一顶毛内衬护耳帽，让他从学校走去上班的路上给耳朵保暖；一件黑色的连帽衫。在巴基的所有礼物中，史蒂夫最喜欢他的新内裤。“我今天就穿这个，”他说，拿出那件白底红星星的内裤，“你等会儿可以把它脱掉。”

就在巴基以为他们全都拆好了的时候，史蒂夫拿出了一个小盒子。 **操，他漏掉了一个。** “可我没有礼物给你了。”巴基说，看着圣诞树下空荡荡的地板。

“没关系，”史蒂夫说，他把盒子递给巴基，“来吧，这只是个小东西。我不介意。”

巴基叹了一口气，看着那个盒子。那确实很小。“好吧。”

他解开了小丝带，打开了包装纸。抬眼看向史蒂夫。他不确定这是不是阴/茎环，那是他给史蒂夫的生日礼物，不过他们后来都用过。他并不需要这个，再说了，这个盒子有点太小了。

可这是个戒指盒。

史蒂夫的脸上洋溢着希望，他的双眼闪着光，嘴角微微翘起。

他打开了盒子。

里面是个戒指。一个真正的戒指。一个铂金戒指。他盯着它，一时间大脑停止了转动。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，”史蒂夫说，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

巴基的脸一下子僵住了。史蒂夫等了仿佛一个世纪那么久，等到膝盖都有点疼了——操，他应该单膝下跪的，不是吗？

终于，巴基开了口：“什么？”

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”史蒂夫问，有点失去耐心。

“和你结婚？”巴基重复。他依然目不转睛地看着戒指。

显然他需要时间消化这句话。也许史蒂夫该等到早餐后，等到巴基更清醒的时候？

巴基总算把视线从戒指上移开，望向史蒂夫，他的双眼闪着光：“你想和我结婚？”

“对，”史蒂夫说，一边坐上沙发，给了巴基一个拥抱，“对，我想和你结婚！”

“噢！”巴基的笑容中闪着泪光。

史蒂夫扬起眉毛：“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“噢！”巴基重复道，这次他的笑容灿烂极了，“我愿意！”

接下来的时光伴随着眼泪和亲吻，最后两人都没了吃早饭的胃口。巴基不停地看看手指上的戒指，仿佛不敢相信他的好运。但并非如此。史蒂夫才是最幸运的那个。

等到他们上楼回到卧室，去洗澡之前，史蒂夫把巴基推倒在床上，给了他另一件圣诞礼物，以口/交的形式。他知道这会让巴基平静下来，让他不至于对接下来的家族晚餐和即将宣告他们的婚约过于焦虑。冰凉的金属戒指贴在他的脸颊上。巴基喜欢在史蒂夫给他口时抓着他的脑袋。巴基第一次想要在史蒂夫给他口时扶着他的脑袋时，史蒂夫差点恐慌发作——不过当时，在遇见巴基之前，他的泄/欲方式主要是和炮/友乱搞，而许多人都爱在操他的嘴时抓着他的头，他恨这个。但巴基不是这样。巴基只是习惯性地把手放在他头上，抚摸史蒂夫的头发。此时此刻，史蒂夫喜欢巴基的做法。只要和巴基一起，做什么他都喜欢。

穿着新的蓝色羊绒衫的巴基简直太迷人了，让史蒂夫忍不住给了他更多亲吻，还把手探进了他的裤子里。巴基害羞地微笑着，不停地打量自己的手。史蒂夫握住那只左手，亲吻它，把它按在自己胸口。“我太高兴你答应了。”

***

史蒂夫的家人为他们的婚约激动万分，而虽然巴基早就发短信告诉娜塔莎这件新闻了，他们还是策划了一场小型新年派对，借此告诉他们其他朋友这件喜讯。山姆和挽着他的莎伦——收容所的兽医——一起出现——他们从夏天开始约会。娜塔莎与布鲁斯、彼得与魔拉，还有其他乐队成员、佩姬、安吉、多蒂与史蒂夫的其他一些军人朋友们，几位警察都到场了，克林特和凯特迟了一个小时。遗憾的是，托尼和佩珀另有安排。他们去了异国的小岛度假。

等到节日气息渐渐消散，他们总算可以开始计划了。他们敲定了第二年冬天的一个日子——因为他们从某本婚庆杂志上读到订婚往往需要持续一年以上。而很快，史蒂夫就注意到每当他们看到会场、酒席、DJ、鲜花的定价时，巴基的膝盖都在不停打颤。

“也许我们可以直接领证。”某天晚上，史蒂夫如此建议道，那是在巴基扫了一眼他们的婚礼剪贴本，就径直奔去洗手间拿药吃之后。

“不，不行，你的家人会很难过。”巴基咬着指甲说道。他抚摸着切达耳后的毛。切达最近一直很黏巴基，只要巴基一回家，就会紧挨在他身边。

“那要是我们选择这个呢？”史蒂夫拿出一本小册子。封面上的字体问道， **旅行婚礼——你的最佳之选？**

巴基翻开小册子，扉页上新娘和新郎面对面站在一片美好的海滩上。“旅行婚礼。”他有些迟疑地念道。

史蒂夫把自己的椅子拉近了，向他解释：“我们会飞去一个热带小岛，在海滩上结婚。那里会提供一切服务，我们只需到场。婚礼后就在那儿度蜜月。”

“但是我们的朋友们都不在。”

“他们想去的话也可以去，这会是个很低调的婚礼，”史蒂夫把手放在巴基颤抖的膝盖上，“只是个提议。”

巴基沉默了很久，翻阅着小册子。“这挺不错，”他说，听上去很难过，“可我完全付不起。”

“我姑妈说他们可以帮我们付一部分筹办婚礼的钱。我也可以去贷款。”

“我不想让我们一开始就背上债，”巴基说，“我已经借了学生贷款了。”

“我知道你担心钱的问题，巴克，”史蒂夫的手覆在巴基手上，“但是我们付得起。也许我们可以找个近点儿的地方。默特尔海滩就不远。我来查查看。”

史蒂夫看出巴基就快哭了，所以他拿走了小册子，换成租来的电影碟片。“我借了最新的蝙蝠侠电影，”他说，举起那张碟子。这样他可以一整晚把巴基抱在怀里，用手指梳理那头长长的褐色头发，祈祷巴基不会对他们的婚礼有所顾虑。

***

史蒂夫开始独自策划婚礼。他知道巴基想要什么：低调一些，没有太多人，简单。没有华而不实的东西。海滩婚礼符合所有的要求。在海滩上用不着担心鲜花和装饰。史蒂夫最终敲定了一个地方，这里的可预约日期早于他们之前敲定的婚礼日，但史蒂夫还是交了押金。

等到一切都安排妥当，钱都付好之后，他把一切告诉了巴基，那是在他们做爱后，放松地躺在彼此怀里之时。“我不想惹你生气，”他说，而话刚出口就后悔了。“我不觉得你会生气，”他纠正道，“但我知道你很焦虑婚礼的事情，所以我订好了地方。”

巴基一下子浑身紧绷：“什么地方？”

“是威明顿海滩上一个不错的地方。那是间小酒店，可以租来办一场小型婚礼。那里最多可以容纳五十人，我们也不会邀请太多人。婚礼提供一站式服务，也就是说我们用不着担心日程或者预订其他东西的事。”

“威明顿海滩。”巴基说。

史蒂夫感觉到他放松了一点，他摩挲巴基的背，用他喜欢的方式吻上他的背。“所以你怎么想？”

“谢谢，”巴基抬高声音说，他把脸埋在史蒂夫的肩上，“你不用贷款，对吗？”

“不用。这完全在预算之内。”

“当真？”

“我不会骗你，”史蒂夫轻声说，嘴唇擦过巴基下巴上的胡茬，“但是我们得换个时间结婚了。”

“换到什么时候？”巴基并没有表现得很紧张。很好。

“九月。要么海滩上就太冷了。”

“好。”巴基在微笑。

“你不介意早点和我结婚？”

“一点也不。”

***

每天奔波于学校和两份工作间，巴基感觉时间过得飞快。转眼间，他和史蒂夫就已经开始准备西装了。巴基决定穿他唯一的一套西装。那是很多年前他妈妈买给他的，价格不菲——大概比巴基能买得起的新西装都要体面，而他也不想让史蒂夫给他出钱买新西装。这套西装还需要裁剪，因为巴基现在每天早上都和史蒂夫一起锻炼，身材健壮了些。

但史蒂夫打算买一套新西服。“为什么不穿那套蓝色的。”巴基这么建议道，而史蒂夫摇摇头。

“我想要一套能衬上你的西装。”

作为史蒂夫的伴郎，山姆也需要一套新西装，还有娜塔莎，巴基选为伴郎的人。“不是指最好的人[[注]](https://www.lofter.com/blog/juliaindream#_edn1)。”巴基在询问她时特意说明。

[[注]](https://www.lofter.com/#_ednref1) 伴郎英文为best man，此处指巴基请小娜成为他的best man（伴郎），而不是说她是best person（最好的人）

“那我得穿西装了？”她挑起眉。

“你想穿什么都可以。”

娜塔莎打算穿黑色的，好搭配其他人的着装。巴基陪她去了婚纱店，她选了一件长及小腿的无袖缎带礼服，配着白色的肩带。他本以为让前女友做伴郎可能有点奇，但史蒂夫对此毫无异议。更何况尽管她穿着那套礼服很是迷人，他对她也不再有任何想法。

因为这是个小型婚礼，史蒂夫告诉他无需花童或者戒童，而巴基对此另有计划。

***

单身派对告一段落（他们一起出门玩乐、唱K），新娘单身派对也结束了（并非出自巴基的本意，但他还是在史蒂夫的姑父和姑妈家迎来了一场惊喜派对），婚礼预演也顺利度过（他们喝了不少红酒来放松），巴基这一年来头一次独自睡在床上。他几乎不敢想自己的生活在短短一段时间里有了多大改变。一年半之前，他还即将无家可归，只能勉强糊口。现在他就要结婚了。史蒂夫将会成为他的丈夫。他将会成为史蒂夫的丈夫。一切宛如一场梦。

幸运的是，巴基在宾馆客房里还有伴。史蒂夫功课做得不错：这家酒店允许携带宠物，所以巴基得以和切达一起躺在床上，史蒂夫也有Star作陪。一大早，闹钟响起时，切达舔着他的脸颊叫他起床。

他太过激动，几乎没吃几口娜塔莎带给他的早餐三明治。“都会好的，”娜塔莎帮他把胸花别在西装上，一边安慰他。两人身上都是基础的黑白色系。

他离开房间时，手心都被汗浸湿了，所以他把几张纸巾塞到口袋里，以便随时擦干汗水。他望着镜中的自己。镜中人脸色苍白，但头发扎得整齐，西装也很合身。

“微笑，”娜塔莎在他身后说，“会没事的。”

“我快吐出来了。”

“只要不吐在你未婚夫身上。”

又多了一件需要担心的事。

“深呼吸，詹姆斯。你能做到的。你爱他，对吗？”

“对。”这一点他有十足的自信。

“那就当海滩上只有他在。”

几排面朝大海的椅子，一个缠绕着藤蔓的白色拱门。没有地板，也没有地毯。每个人都赤着脚；巴基在左边候场，史蒂夫在右边。巴基不禁翘起嘴角，脚趾摩擦着沙子。他鞋都没穿，还怎么会紧张呢？

史蒂夫的姑父和姑妈先走上前，接着是山姆，最后是史蒂夫。他在司仪身边等待着巴基。等他们站定，巴基解开了Star和切达的绳子，把它们放了出来。

他多希望自己能亲眼看到史蒂夫的反应，当他看到背着白色绸缎小枕头，两只戒指垂在两边的切达，以及嘴里衔着一篮白色花瓣的Star时。观众席传来笑声，接着他听到史蒂夫的声音，“乖男孩，乖女孩。”巴基知道两只狗都完美展现了他的训练成果——沿着走道往前走，在史蒂夫脚边停下。又是一阵笑声——巴基猜测史蒂夫正在尝试让小狗们坐下什么的。这时娜塔莎轻轻推了推他，低声说：“该上场了。”

他迈步向前，视线锁定在史蒂夫身上，胃部紧张的结渐渐舒缓了。 **海滩上只有史蒂夫** ，他渐渐靠近他，时刻提醒着自己。走到最前方时，他的双眼已然蒙上了一层水雾，小娜亲吻他的脸颊，在他身边站定，他也只能短暂地望了她一眼。

整个典礼都像是被笼罩在雾气中，看不分明。史蒂夫牵过巴基的手，巴基紧紧抓住史蒂夫的手指，指节都发白了。但他的笑容始终挂在脸上。说誓词时，还好巴基第一个说，他的声音很小，还变了调，因为如果在史蒂夫之后说，他恐怕要哭出来了。

“你可以亲吻新郎了。”司仪说，史蒂夫把他拉近，亲吻他，用教堂式的做派，史蒂夫在婚礼预演时如是说，“就像一个雅致的法式热吻。”他这么解释道。

“你可以亲吻新郎了。”司仪说，史蒂夫把他拉近，亲吻他，用婚礼式的做派，史蒂夫在婚礼预演时如是说，“就像一个优雅的法式热吻。”他这么解释道。

而他们在“新婚伊始”和拍摄结婚照片之间所做的事情，可称不上婚礼做派。除非史蒂夫在巴基的后穴里搅拌的舌头算数的话。他们以“梳洗”为借口躲去了房间，在那儿创造了他们做爱的最快纪录。

结婚照里，他们看上去面色潮红，容光焕发，还沾上了史蒂夫私下里认为是“阴毛”的不明毛发，尽管他们的朋友从未（当着他们的面）指出这点。


End file.
